


Black & Silver

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Danny Fenton, Bullying, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Slight Danny Fenton/Kwan, Slight Danny Fenton/Mr. Lancer, Slight Violence, Socks, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Vlad Masters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: After being rejected by his family, high school senior Danny Fenton lost his belief in love and turned to prostitution, cocaine and alcohol to keep himself in comfort. That is until he meets a lonely man named Vlad Masters and spends one night with him before moving on. But Danny didn’t expect for the man to return into his life, when he tries to shut himself out from the world and distancing himself from his friends. Is this man trying to give him the love he’s trying to get away from after his one-night stand with him?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction that I have written, so….

**Warnings:** Like all of my romance stories, this story is rated NC-17/R-18 for safety reasons and is not suitable for young viewers and people who aren’t into yaoi. This story will contain swearing, slight homophobia, some drug use, older/younger relationships, prostitution, fetishes, and lots of gay sex. If you are younger than 17 years old or hate yaoi, please refrain from reading this chapter. To everyone else, please enjoy this chapter.

 **Summary:** After being rejected by his family, high school senior Danny Fenton lost his belief in love and turned to prostitution, cocaine and alcohol to keep himself in comfort. That is until he meets a lonely man named Vlad Masters and spends one night with him before moving on. But Danny didn’t expect for the man to return into his life, when he tries to shut himself out from the world and distancing himself from his friends. Is this man trying to give him the love he’s trying to get away from after his one-night stand with him?

 **Pairings:** Vlad Masters x Danny Fenton, side Mr. Lancer x Danny Fenton

 **Setting:** Alternate Universe – No Powers/Sugar Daddy

 

**Black & Silver**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

VxD ::: CHAPTER ONE ::: VxD

 

 **Warning:** Mentions of drug use and foot fetishes in this chapter.

 

His perfect large hands caressed the baby soft skin of his lean petite body, small beads of sweat slowly running all the way down, dripping from the chin. Two wet bodies meeting each other on a soft bed on a cold night, pleasure tearing through like old paper while the squelching sounds rippled in the air of a large hotel room in downtown Amity Park.

He could feel the tightness of the man’s hard cock slamming onto his prostate, his voice for lust which was for some reason laced warmth and compassion vibrating into his ears.

“Tell me, my little badger. Do you want me to go faster?”

“Aaah… no. Fuck, please don’t stop!”

Looking down at the back of the younger body, he cursed loudly. He felt his walls closing in his cock as his thrusts started to get more firm, or rougher, if you can rephrase it. Strands of his silvery gray hair fell in front of his royal blue eyes as he hissed loudly and lustfully, his muscled body becoming very taut and riling up rapidly. He could feel his orgasm reaching to the danger zone, ready to burst any second now. With one loud scream, white streams of cum splattered all over the white bed sheets while he emptied himself in his hole, filling it with every single drop of seed before collapsing onto the bed.

 

**:::::::**

 

His baby blue eyes shot open, realizing that he just been dreaming of that one steamy night. He panted heavily as he rose up from the bed where he was inside a motel room on the urban side of Amity Park and he looked around to see that he was in bed with some strange brown-haired man, who was around his early to mid 30s sleeping peacefully and on the nightstand was a tin tray with a small pile of white powder that had been cut up into lines along with a rolled up dollar bill laying beside it. It was already morning and he felt himself groaning while his head started to feel light.

“Fuck… I’m gonna be late for school.”

 **Daniel J.B. Fenton** or he’s mainly called Danny, rose from the bed and went into the bathroom where it didn’t look the best, but it wasn’t disgusting and he could see himself in the slightly smudged mirror. His black hair was disheveled and he could see the hickeys on his neck and shoulders. He had a really intense night and he could still feel the lingering effects of the drugs he had been dousing himself with. Danny has always heard people on T.V. say: “Don’t do drugs, kids!” in cheesy or creepy PSA commercials, in which fall into deaf ears… and he is one of them. But it didn’t really matter to him.

It was a Monday and school was going to start within a few minutes. Danny wasted no time getting himself dressed in the clothes he wore from yesterday and took the money he had gotten from his fuck buddy before closing the door behind him, leaving the hotel room and out of the hotel building. Looking at his watch, he grimaced… knowing it was gonna take longer for him to get to school. He wasn’t looking forward for getting scolded by his teachers for being late, especially his English teacher, Mr. Lancer who is known for catching him being late.

What was the point anyways? It’s not like he was going to call his parents for his tardiness.

Today was really a really good day for Danny, sarcasm added.

 

**:::::::**

 

Danny finally arrived at the place he dreaded to go: Casper High School. Thankfully, there was no fence or gates that you see in a Japanese anime where they will close on you when you’re late to show up for school. He felt his stomach backflipping vigorously despite feeling a bit high, his small body sore from the sex he had last night. After going through the entrance, he walked through the hallways and it was completely quiet, showing that all of the students are in their classroom, much to his relief.

But that didn’t mean that he was going to stay here any longer and he was going to turn to leave, but a male voice was heard from the background.

“Yo, Danny!”

Danny turned around to see a young African-American male and a goth-clad female approaching him after seeing that he had arrived. It was his best friends, **Tucker Rickey Foley** and **Samantha Grey Manson** , and from the look of vexation, he couldn’t help but curse under his breath.

“Where the hell were you, man? Mr. Lancer had just marked you absent… _again_!” Tucker barked out, not looking very happy with Danny’s lateness.

The young Fenton rolled his eyes, “So what? If that old fuck wants to mark me late, I would give zero flying fucks,” he retaliated with venom. Tucker just frowned more at his best friend, while Sam just looked at him with worry. Unlike Tucker, Sam knew what was going on with Danny and she couldn’t just stand there and see him head down the spiral of downfall. Normally, Sam is the tough goth girl who is a devoted vegetarian and an advocate of the environment… but right now, she’s worried about Danny’s behavior and from the look of her amethyst-lavender eyes, it wasn’t going well.

“Danny, are you really serious about not showing up in school? I mean ever since you got kicked out by your dad and mother two years ago, you have been changing throughout your time. Your grades have been slipping, and you’ve been hanging out with people you shouldn’t be around.”

Danny growled, “Don’t you fucking dare bring that up again,” he snarled back at the goth girl.

“Why not, Danny? We knew that your parents were against homosexuality and they left you out in the cold, nothing. No home, nowhere else to go. Nothing,” Sam spoke back to him.

Danny felt the anger rise up once again and wanted to scream at Sam. Who gave her the fucking right to tell him that in his face? He knew that she was his best friend as well, but to him… she had no right to tell him anything that happened with him and his father. But, he stopped himself.

“I’m not even gonna argue about this. I just wanna go to that old asshat’s class and then leave. I don’t want to be around this shithole any longer.”

Danny walked passed Sam and Tucker as they followed him from behind, his scowling expression never left his face, feeling the tenseness build up within his body. He didn’t want to waste his time arguing with his friends he had known since they were kids and the other students taking notice on their little fight. He was too ‘mature’ for that and just wanted to live his life… although Sam has already told to truth about what happened that made him change.

By the time he reached to the door that said Room 13 – Lancer, he opened the door and was met with a large body of students who shifted their eyes to the younger looking 18-year-old. Standing in front of the classroom was a man around his 40s, who was bald-headed with a black goatee, holding an English textbook. He turned around to see Danny in the doorway.

“Mr. Fenton, you are late again,” he said in a strict manner, but Danny was unfazed.

“Sorry, Mr. Lancer.”

Mr. Lancer, his full name being **Huntington Michael Lancer** gazed at his student after hearing the coldness of his voice and then sighed. “Mr. Fenton, you know the rules of my class. You come in late, you wait in the hallways until class is over. I can’t have you disrupt everyone else’s effort in trying to succeed,” he spoke clearly and firmly with the continuing stares from peers, some of them exchanging snickers from one another.

Danny didn’t even tried to protest, “Well, then I’ll just leave this place and you guys won’t have to be bothered by me again,” he drawled out, looking more annoyed and uninterested than ever. “We can talk about this after school. In the meantime, why don’t you go stand in the halls?” Mr. Lancer finished up in his strict and professional manner and Danny wasted no time leaving the classroom. Sam and Tucker called out for him to wait right before Mr. Lancer started lecturing them as well, but the young Fenton started kept ignoring them.

 

 

**:::::::**

 

The bells had rang through the vast hallways of Casper High School and all of the students exited the school after being given their homework assignments to do for the night after hours of periods and boring lectures. By the time the whole student body was completely gone, Danny was the only one present in the school and he looked up at the clock. “Damn, I should head to that asshole’s class now,” he muttered in his throat, removing himself from the vintage wooden chair, exiting the study hall and walking through the now quiet hallways feeling the complete silence around him. He finally stopped at Lancer’s classroom and he grimaced once again, dreading to open the door and meeting with the strict teacher and vice principal.

But he turned the knob and opened the door, where he had met with the man who was folding his arms, his eyes in piercing green colors and his eyebrows furrowing together.

“Close the door, Mr. Fenton.”

Hearing the low calm voice, Danny closed the door and then looked at Mr. Lancer once more, his 6’5” height towering the young student’s 5’10” frame. Aside from his cold demeanor, he was surprised on how much Mr. Lancer had changed throughout his school years. He used to been plain and overweight which was very unattractive and now he has went through a transformation, replacing the big stomach with a six-pack and his muscles bulging from his short sleeved-collared shirt. Lancer’s demeanor soon changed drastically and slammed the young Fenton against the door, thankfully, the window was completely covered up. His frown shifted into a seductive smile and his eyebrows completely softened.

Danny completely turned away from the man, “W-what the hell are you doing?” he asked in a stammer as an answer, Lancer slammed his lips against the 18-year-old’s in which he didn’t bother fighting it. Their tongues wrapping against teach other before the kiss broke, leaving a strand of saliva from the tips, which broke as it grew heavy.

“What? Is it wrong to kiss my student?” Mr. Lancer purred out in a sultry manner. “You’ve stopped coming to my house after our last visit.. care to explain that? Even not showing up in my class for the past few days?”

“Don’t even try to fucking start with me, Lancer,” Danny slurred out as he looked at Mr. Lancer’s right hand, showing a shining band of gold on his middle finger. “You’re married, and you know how I feel when it comes to married men.”

“Danny, Danny, Danny,” Mr. Lancer shook his head before looking Danny straight in the eyes. “I told you that I’ve been divorced since you started your freshman year and I already was smitten by you. I wear the ring just for the fuck of it and I ever wanted to be married, I rather marry you.”

Danny looked at the middle-aged man and he could see that he was already hungry with lust and possession. After being disowned, he had been out having sex with different men and he found solace in Mr. Lancer and despite the age difference, they’ve been sleeping with each other for a couple of days now. Feeling he older man’s touch, Danny felt small bumps rush upon his soft skin, and he retracted himself backwards.

“Why would you even want to be with me anyways? You’re not gay.”

“It doesn’t matter if I’m gay or not. It isn’t very fun not having you in my arms, you know,” Mr. Lancer whispered out, walking closer to Danny. “You know that makes me wanna give you after-school detention.”

“You’ll get fired if the principal catches you fucking me.”

Mr. Lancer purred loudly as he nipped against Danny’s ear, his hand reaching down his crotch and slowly caressing it. Danny lets out a gasp but remained still for the next few seconds, while his teacher grasps firmly onto his now growing bulge.

“Does it look like I care, Danny?”

Danny remained silent to the question, showing that he didn’t.

“Well then. I’m gonna be here for a while, so why don’t you take my boots off?” Mr. Lancer licked his lips, his green eyes flashing with complete lust and desire. Sill feeling buzzed from the drugs, Danny didn’t utter one word and knelt down towards Mr. Lancer’s brown work boots, unlacing every single knot that was tied perfectly. He removed the first shoe and then the other revealing a pair of large size 15 feet clad in gray socks with dirt stains on the soles. Mr. Lancer smirked, “You want to get started since this is your punishment?” he said, wiggling his toes.

Danny crawled closer and Mr. Lancer pressed his foot onto his face letting the stench of sweat and dirt crawl into his nostrils. Sheesh, the older man feet stunk but Danny knew that it was one of his fetishes and Lancer is very good in teasing him well. He placed his other foot on his crotch, rubbing it slightly and Danny lets out a muffled squeal before the man removed his foot from his face and he could see the younger male, his eyes now being completely clouded.

“Are you ready for our little lecture, my student?”

Hearing that question, he felt a flashback slam onto him and he could see a man with silver hair and dark blue eyes gaze at him.

_Are you ready for our little session, my little badger?_

Danny felt his heart race for a moment before snapping back into reality and nodded to Mr. Lancer’s advance. A look of satisfaction plastered onto Mr. Lancer’s face and he knelt down, crashing his lips against Danny’s once more, drugging him with his lust and hunger before breaking it once more.

“I want you to come back to my house after this, understand?”

“Y-yeah...” Danny added once more

VxD :::: END OF CHAPTER ONE :::: VxD

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the first chapter of Black & Silver. Yeah, this is my first ever Danny Phantom fanfic and I always wanted to try out something that isn’t anime and that everyone remembered this very popular show created by the man, Butch Hartman who is also known for creating the Fairly Oddparents.
> 
> Okay, I’ve decided to make this fic because I gotten inspired by another story here on AO3, Sugar Cookies, written by the user: acid_and_oil which was an AU about the relationship of Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters and I thought of doing something like that… except that it will start with an angsty Danny Fenton who had been shamed by his family and peers for being gay so he decided to whore himself until he meets Vlad again. I really like the Sugar Daddy trope since in this fic, Danny sleeps with guys older than him… even when they’re around 40, which is why he’s messing around with Mr. Lancer.
> 
> I know, I know it’s cringy… but I like making some characters OOC in fanfics. And one more thing, I will be adding some names for the characters as well as middle names such as Danny whose middle names is J.B. which is short for Johnathan Butch. Yeah, his other middle name Butch… it was derived from Butch Hartman, and his friends: Tucker and Sam, their middle names came from their voice actors: Rickey D’Shon Collins and Grey DeLisle. So yeah, you’re gonna be seeing that later in the fanfic.
> 
> Alright, that’s all for this chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here’s the next chapter of Black & Silver, starring Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to the one and only Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for safety reasons and is not suitable for young viewers and people who aren’t into yaoi. This story will contain swearing, slight homophobia, some drug use, older/younger relationships, prostitution, fetishes, and lots of gay sex in later chapters. If you are younger than 17 years old or hate yaoi, please refrain from reading this chapter. To everyone else, please enjoy this chapter and see the blooming of Vlad and Danny

 **Pairings:** Vlad Masters x Danny Fenton (main), side Mr. Lancer x Danny Fenton, etc.

 **Setting:** Alternate Universe – No Powers/Sugar Daddy

**Black & Silver**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

 

VxD ::: CHATPTER TWO ::: VxD

 

He remembered the baby blue eyes. He remembered them all too well..

Located in his quiet office of his company as the day turned into night, he narrowed his piercing dark blue eyes for their gaze glued onto the polished mahogany wood desk while sitting on his large leather chair. The silence was barricading him from all around and his mind was wrapped into the memories of those young blue eyes, his black hair, and his soft and creamy mature body. Yes, he remembered that night where he had found comfort when it had come to his time that he had just turned 46 years old and he wasn’t getting any younger… despite him not aging at all.

He remembered that night, his steamy rendezvous with the 18-year-old, Danny Fenton.

He remembered when he first met Danny when he first came out of a gay sex club, and became amazed on how young and beautiful he looked. He always had a thing for cute young boys, not in a creepy way and he finally hit the jackpot when getting Danny for himself. He sighed heavily as he leaned back onto his chair as he kept falling back on memory lane, thinking about how much solace he had found in Danny for he had been single for many years after his divorce back in his 20s, where he was caught having an affair with a man by his ex-wife. He had been gay since he was born, but was forced to hide his sexuality for he was the oldest of two sons and was the heir of the family company, Masters Corporation where his father was a famous and successful businessman and philanthropist. Having a rich family is every child’s dream, but to him… it was nothing but pure loneliness and charades.

 **Aurick Vladimir Sergio Masters** , better known as **Vlad Masters** was that person who experienced that loneliness and pain. Meeting Danny had gotten the weight off of his shoulders after being lonely for so many years. He fell hard for the young raven, but it only lasted over night for he was gone in the morning without a trace. That brought the weight back within him, and it has been eating him alive. He couldn’t get the boy out of his head, and everytime he dreamt about him… he would get the erotic feeling of touching him.

A sigh ghosted from his mouth, as he combed his hand through his silver hair. He had a very stressful day and he was looking forward into going home and get into bed so he can forget about the rough day he had today. Having long meets throughout his schedule was very exhausting and he wanted to finally relax.

But suddenly, the intercom buzzed…

“ _Mr. Masters? Your limo is here_ ,” a rough baritone spoke through.

“Oh. Thank you, Skulker,” Vlad replied back and then sighed once more. He looked at the time and it was getting pretty late and everyone else has already went home. It was time for him to head his way, too… but he couldn’t think about that night with Danny.

‘ _If only… I’d got the chance to stop him,’_ he thought to himself solemnly.

 

**::::::::::**

Danny laid in the large California king-sized bed in his full birthday suit, curling himself up in a small ball. His body was completely sore from all of the wild sex he had been given by Mr. Lancer and much to his shock, he could feel his own erection growing once more.

As he could hear Mr. Lancer inside the shower, Danny was surrounded in a large bedroom with very fine vintage décor that was impossible to find in this decade. He always knew that Mr. Lance had always been trying to act all young and such, yet having so much vintage items from the 1950s. Sometimes, Danny really didn’t get it… but he had to admit, the sex he had with him was good and it helped him numb the pain slightly. He knew that Mr. Lancer is going to get fired for being involved by Principal Ishiyama for his involvement with him, not that the man cares at all. He could feel the warmth enveloping him whole while feeling the coldness within him. Hearing the words from Sam really stung him badly… and she was right about his family.

His mother and father: **John Paulsen “Jack” Fenton** and **Madeline Katherine “Maddie” Fenton** were highly religious, being raised in a family that followed their religion. They didn’t take the news well when Danny came out of the closet they had a big fight about it, which in result his father kicking him out.

“ _You’re not my son anymore..._ ”

Those words Jack said to him really struck him like glass piercing through his skin. What hurts the most is that he has to see his older sister, **Jasmine Colleen “Jazz” Fenton** stand there helplessly while he laid out in the cold night before his father slammed the door. She knew about Danny’s sexuality despite all of this and wanted to be there for his brother, but couldn’t do it because of her fear of being disowned by Jack as well.

Since that day, Danny had became cold and very distant from everyone especially Sam and Tucker who found out about his disowning and offered him to stay with their families, in which he declined. Since then, Danny spent his time in the streets, sleeping in sidewalks and sometimes in hotels… that is until he met that man. The man who tended to lick up his wounds before returning to Mr. Lancer.

He remembered that dream he had when he was being fucked by that man and there was no doubt that those images kept on lingering in his mind. His silvery-white hair, his dark blue eyes… and his expression when he looked at him as if he was completely fascinated by the younger man’s looks. Danny would keep thinking about this man everytime he sleeps with Mr. Lancer, how much he numbed the pain in one night. But then soon… he started to realize: everything that happened that night…

“It wasn’t a dream. It actually happened...”

That night with the silver-haired man had occurred not to long ago. He remembered when he picked him up sitting in the streets just days after his father disowned him. That man gave him the comfort he really craved for, but he decided to push that away and walk away from a chance that might keep him from doing from what he’s doing now. Danny started to feel regret coming to consume him, thinking of that morning he had left without saying a word to the man.

But his shook his head. That happened days ago, and it was just a one-time thing. The young Fenton didn’t want to think about his encounter with that man. For he had told himself that he had stopped believing in love after his family turned his back on him.

Suddenly, the doors open and Mr. Lancer exits the bathroom showing his bare chest which was chiseled and had droplets of the shower water dripping off. He lets out a sigh as the steam radiated from the bathroom and into the bedroom. “Sorry, Danny. The shower felt so good,” he said with a smile.

Danny looked away, “I’m not even impatient… I was going to get in the shower next. I wasn’t planning on staying here anyways,” he spoke up dryly in which brought a frown to Mr. Lancer.

“Why do you say that? We’ve been seeing each other for a while now and-”

“It’s because you caught me and Kwan having sex in the music room,” Danny cut Mr. Lancer off. “Don’t try to pull that shit on me.”

Mr. Lancer wanted to protest, but he stopped himself when he started to remember the day he and Danny started sleeping with each other. About a year ago after his parents disowned Danny, the middle-aged teacher has caught him in the act with one of his students named **Garrett Lin Kwan** , who was the quarterback of the football team, and promised not to report him to the principal.

Instead, he had Danny sleep with him to keep him spared and the young student accepted his advances, showing him that he had liked the blue-eyed raven more than just a student. Since then, they’ve been having a sexual relationship in secret and Mr. Lancer started to feel more attracted to the boy romantically than sexually. But he had to admit, the sex was amazing and couldn’t wait to eat him up more.

“I wasn’t going to let him lay his filthy hands on you, Danny,” Mr. Lancer spoke up normally. “Besides, he was in a relationship with that Star girl.”

“That doesn’t mean for you to do what you did, Mr. Lancer,” Danny retorted back. “Kwan wanted sex from me, so I was gonna give it to him until you showed up.”

Mr. Lancer felt pretty hurt of what Danny had said and a side smile, “Now, that’s a bit harsh. You should be very grateful that I was able to scoop you up before that girl got even close to you for sleeping with Kwan,” he said with a smile.

“Whatever, I’m gonna go take a shower,” Danny stung back, but before he could reach for the bathroom, Mr. Lancer grabbed Danny and pulled him against his chest, letting his hands feel his smooth petite body. Feeling his strong, but smooth touches and caressing, Danny tried to squirm out of the 40-something year old’s grasp.

“Hey, Lancer… l-let me go!”

His cry fell into deaf ears as Mr. Lancer buried his nose under his black hair which whiffed off a nice shampoo scent into his nose, giving the older man goosebumps. “And then what? So you can just skip class again and spread your ass to other people?” he whispered back, licking the lobe of Danny’s ear, which have the boy chills through his entire spine. “You never give me a chance to show you how I really feel about you.”

“Why should I give you a chance, huh? So you can just toss me aside like how my family did?”

Danny lets out a gasp when Mr. Lancer pinched on his raw sensitive nipples, flicking them slightly while leaning forward to nip onto his neck, licking him upwards on his neck. “Toss you aside? Now why would you think that, Danny?” he whispered in his the young raven’s ear, his warm air caressing his bare skin.

“Aah… I-I know you,” Danny gasped as he felt Lancer’s hand reach down to his cock and slowly started stroking it and playing with its small slit. “I.. I know you’re gonna get tired of me and move on to the next person you see and then use them too. Aah… all because your wife divorced you.”

“Aww… are you really trying to hurt my feelings?”

His stroking slowly starts to pick up the speed, his hand reaching from the balls to the head in which he relocated in where to pump, giving more sensitivity Danny. “How will I be able to use you… when I’m giving you a place to stay?” he purred softly, his hand started to feel the cock slowly starting to leak pre-cum from the head. A smile turned to a smirk and started to feel his own erection growing.

“If I used you, I would’ve just kicked you out after I was done fucking you long ago.”

Danny gasped and yelped to the pleasure that was tearing across his body, all of his muscles becoming very tight and stiff while his erection become rock solid while it dripped more precum, his vision became fogged and his head started become very light. Fuck, Mr. Lancer know hows to seduce Danny and there was no telling that he was falling for him more and more. The teacher/vice principal could feel the vibration of Danny’s voice pitch raise slightly, giving him the notice that he was about to reach his orgasm, his jerking now fast and rough.

“P.. please, Mr Lancer… I’m gonna...”

Danny lets out a loud scream as he reached his orgasm, his white seed splattering all over Mr. Lancer’s hand. His smirk reformed into a smile as he retracted his hand from Danny’s now limp cock, licking the seed that was dripping from his palm.

“Now… Danny. Why don’t we have some more fun? Hm?”

 

**::::::::::**

 

The night had passed and Mr. Lancer was fast asleep in his bed while Danny remained awake after a long night of sex. He looked at the older man who was snoring peacefully and a soft sigh came out of his mouth. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he thought to himself. He was planning on leaving Mr. Lancer, but the man was very persistent and refused to let him go. Danny watched the man watch him sleep quietly before turning away and raising from the bed and getting all of his clothes that were scattered all over the floor. Once he was dressed, he grabbed one of Mr. Lancer’s coats and walked out of the room and out of his teacher’s home where he was met with a very cold night breeze, sending chills through his body.

He walked away from the house, not even looking back and into the streets of Amity Park where he ended up in the Red Light District filled with strip clubs, sex clubs/shops and even drug stores. There were many drug dealers all gathered up, selling as much as they have and there were prostitutes hanging out with each each other, both male and female and offering sex to people who were coming to enjoy the night.

Danny got himself comfortable in Mr. Lancer’s fur coat as the night started to get closer while walking through the district, thankfully enough he was 18 years old.

“God… I could use a good dose of coke right now,” he thought to himself. He reached into his wallet and a large lump-sum of money was inside. Most of them were around 50 to 100 dollars from his nights with the other men and it was just enough for Danny to spend it on many things.

But just as he was counting on his money, he bumped into someone, making him fall backwards slightly, almost dropping his wallet. “Hey, watch where you going, man!” a male voice exclaimed harshly.

“Ow… like you’re the one to talk, asshole,” Danny exclaimed in a retort.

“Wait a minute… Danny? Danny is that you?”

Danny looked up and there he saw a tall Asian man who was looking at him in complete shock, “Kwan… what are you doing here?” he asked.

Garrett Lin Kwan stood before Danny in his 6’2 stature, just inches shorter than Mr. Lancer, but was indeed taller than the raven. “I was at the bars… Danny, you don’t look too well...” Kwan spoke a bit worriedly before the young Fenton turned away, his expression changing almost immediately.

“That’s none of your concern, Kwan. And shouldn’t you be somewhere fucking Star?”

Kwan looked at Danny for a moment and he knew who he was talking about. Kwan had a relationship with Casper High cheerleader, **Starlette Janine “Star” Pendergrast** during the time he asked Danny to have sex with him and he felt his stomach churn when the senior dropped in the vague question.

“We broke up. It wasn’t just working out with with me and her,” he said dryly. “All we ever did was argue and all.”

Danny scoffed, “Figures. Well, sorry for bothering you,” he snorted and was about to walk past Kwan, but the Asian jock grabbed him by the wrist. His cold baby blue eyes shifted back to him.

“Wait… why don’t you stay with me? I… I kinda heard what had happened between you and your parents.”

Danny looked at Kwan for a moment and then sighed, “I don’t know why you’re so worried about me, but if you want sex.. that’s fine by me.”

Kwan didn’t say anything else and he took Danny out of the Red Light District, dragging him into his apartment where he ripped off the coat from the young raven and threw him onto the bed once they got into the bedroom. Kwan wasted no time slamming his lips against Danny’s, letting their tongues wrap around each other. The kiss broke after over 30 seconds, and Danny looked at Kwan and within seconds… he could see _him_.

“Danny...” he could hear his voice vibrate into his ears.

“Just fuck me already,” Danny winced out hoarsely.

 

**::::::::**

 

The CEO of Masters Corp lets out a loud yawn as he entered the main office of the company where he is warmly welcomed by his employees. A dark aura radiated around the 46-year-old man, for he hadn’t gotten any wink of sleep last night. Everytime he closed his eyes and dive into his dreams, he would see Danny right under him with the look of hurt radiating from his baby blue eyes, extending his arm to him as if he wanted to embrace him. Vlad felt discomfort crawling all over him as his desire to find Danny was taking over his mind where it became very unbearable.

“President Masters?” a silky female voice spoke up, causing Vlad to look up.

A beautiful red-haired woman with green eyes and black sunglasses, dressed in a red skirt suit approach the silver-haired man. “You don’t seem to look refreshed. Is something bothering you?”

“Penelope,” Vlad spoke up. “You don’t have to refer me as President. You’re vice-president, you know?”

“I know, but I want to keep it professional,” **Penelope Spectra** answered back to Vlad as she removed her sunglasses. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

Vlad sighed, “Actually, something is bothering me. But it’s personal… I really don’t want to talk about it right now,” he spoke back, running his hand through his silver hair.

“That answer is enough for me. Just to let you know, we have a meeting with Damon Gray and his group about the housing project for the homeless today. Also, the new interns from Casper State University will be starting their first days here as well,” Penelope exclaimed. “You’re going to have a long schedule ahead of you.”

“I can hardly wait for that,” Vlad muttered under his breath in vexation.

“And to help you remember them, here are the list of the interns who will be coming here. Also, if you don’t hurry, Mr. Gray might have a fit,” Penelope spoke back and soon walked away.

Vlad was going to protest but Penelope was long gone before he could say anything else. He sighed heavily as his day was getting more stressful for him and his drowsiness was starting to take a toll on him. After, he had called for his secretaries to get him coffee, he looked at the list of interns that were coming to work for his company. All of the names were in alphabetical order by surname and wasn’t very amused about having teenagers working for him for the spring and the summer, however he stopped at one name which was ‘Fenton’ and his eyes widened for a bit.

“Fenton?”

He looked at the full name, ‘Fenton, Jasmine Colleen’ and he started to feel himself breathing heavily for a moment. “Could it be that this girl… is Danny’s sister?” he asked himself. “Does she know what happened to him?”

He remembered that night, when Danny told him about Jazz, but never really mentioned her name at all. And now that he discovered that she is going to be working here for him, he could feel that he might have a chance that she will know what had happened to Danny after he had left after his night with him.

“I need to know for sure….”

 

 

**::::::::**

 

The bells rang in Casper High School and everyone was heading their ways to classes to start their day. Danny walked through the hallways along with Kwan who looked at him in slight concern. “Danny, are you okay?” the Asian jock asked him. Danny didn’t look at him as they walked but he was able to answer his question.

“No… I don’t want to be here. Everytime I come here, I feel like cancer was coming to take my life.”

Kwan felt his eyebrows sink, “You can’t be serious… I know people can be assholes and all, but you can’t just skip school like that,” he spoke up in slight worry.

“I did it before, and I can do it again. I came here with you to get you to class, that’s it,” Danny spoke back in his dry manner. “And about last night, you should forget about it. It never happened.”

Kwan stopped at his two feet and looked straight at the young raven, “Danny… seriously. What has gotten into you? I mean ever since your parents kicked you out, you’ve been very distant from everyone, especially your friends. Yes, we had sex and all… but I’m worried that you might keep up with this kind of attitude,” he lamented.

“That’s fresh coming from a guy who called me a fag once,” Danny snarked back and Kwan took offense to that.

“That’s because Dash made me do something that I didn’t want to do,” Kwan replied.

“And you’re still hanging out with that fuckhead? Wow, Kwan… you sure are changing a lot.”

Kwan gritted his teeth slightly. He didn’t like how Danny was talking to him, but he couldn’t let his anger get to him. Despite hanging out with those other jocks who kept picking on Danny, Kwan really cared about Danny and it was showing that he’s developing feelings for him, like Mr. Lancer. “Danny, please… I don’t want you to end up like those other guys in the streets,” he whispered out. “I don’t want you to do something that make you regret for the rest of your life.”

“You know what, Kwan? I think I change my mind in dropping you off,” Danny finally had enough in Kwan’s talking. “You can walk to class on your own.”

"Wha… hey, Danny-”

“Forget what had happened last night. Nothing happened between us, and you should get back together with Star. You’re better off with her than me,” Danny turned the other way and started walking away from Kwan.

“Danny, wait! You-”

“Tell Mr. Lancer that I’m absent when you get to his class,” Danny called out and soon walked away.

“Danny! Wait, I wasn’t finished!” Kwan cried out in desperation, his voice loud enough for Mr. Lancer to come out of his class and see him standing in front of his door.

“Mr. Kwan.”

Kwan froze for a second and turned around to see the tall man looking at him with his arms folded up and his brows furrowing, “Well, you finally showed up. You’re 2 hours late,” he spoke in cold manner and the Asian hung his head. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Lancer. I overslept,” he winced out shamefully.

“Where’s Danny? I heard him talking to you when I was teaching.”

Kwan bit his lip slightly as Mr. Lancer looked him straight in the eyes. He could see that the older man gave him a look of dislike and he was waiting for his answer.

“He… was here a minute ago… but he left.”

In the background, Sam and Tucker turned their heads with different expressions, while Mr. Lancer just felt like he had been slapped in the face while keeping his professional demeanor.

 

 

**::::::::**

 

Danny walked through the city as the sun peeked from the buildings where it shone onto him. The warmth of the rays radiated the same temperature of the heat back in Mr. Lancer’s home and he felt himself being barricaded wholly. It really felt good despite the cold spring winds cruising beside him which gave him goosebumps through out his skin. But his blood turned completely cold when he stopped in his tracks where he spotted his parents, Jack and Maddie walking out of their home as a taxi was parked outside.

The two people, whom he considered the two he loved and looked up to walked to the car being all loving to each other until Jack spotted Danny just standing there a few feet away from him and his wife. “Jack, is everything alright?” Maddie asked the man and he turned away from Danny.

“It’s nothing, dear. Just some random stranger staring at us,” Jack said coldly and a sharp pain struck Danny within his heart and within seconds, he turned away from the scene while Maddie watched before getting inside the taxi and driving away from their home.

Danny felt like crying as he kept on running from the place he had called home and the two that used to be his family. They just acted like he wasn’t there… as if he was nothing but some random strange just passing by. Their reaction hurt him completely and he had to get away from there. He could feel the wounds within him open once again and this time it was rubbing salt against it to make the pain even worse. He started to run across the street between Seibert and Hartman Avenue where it was a nice neighborhood filled with lots of coffee shops and restaurants and traffic lights started to flash began turning red and Danny was in the middle of the crosswalk.

As he stopped a bus was speed right towards him, and it made Danny’s heart stop, his wet eyes growing small as the bus driver felt fear piercing his face and he honked the horn as it got closer and closer.

Danny remained standing for a couple of minutes before he heard running footsteps coming towards him and within seconds, the young raven was tackled by a strange figure, sprawling to the other side of the street as he bus kept on going on its route. Danny had his eyes closed for a moment, thinking that he was going to meet his demise until a male voice rang through his ears.

“Daniel, are you alright?”

Danny opened his baby blue eyes, his vision starting to clear up where he saw silver hair and dark blue eyes. Once he regained his vision, he saw none other than….

“V-Vlad!?”

Vlad Masters in the flesh and he held Danny in his arms.

VxD :::: END OF CHAPTER TWO :::: VxD

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the second chapter of Black and Silver. Whoo, man… took me days to try to get it done and have most of the characters have their screen time or cameos in this chapter.
> 
> So, yeah… I finally brought Vlad in this chapter and managed to meet Danny in the end after since I’m making it this a Vlad x Danny fanfic, but there will be more of Danny prostituting and Vlad trying to get close to him.
> 
> Sorry if my note is a bit short, but I’ve been working very hard on this chapter and tried to get the best scenes and dialogue for it. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you guys think, please show me some love. You know I’m a comment whore, LOL!
> 
> Talk to y’all later. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter of Black & Silver starring Danny and Vlad!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to Nickelodeon, Billionfold Inc, and the man who created the Fairly Oddparents, Butch Hartman. The plot however is created by me, PhantomFighterZero for Archive of Our Own!

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature reading, which means that there will be prostitution, age gap, homophobia, mentions of drug and alcohol use, mentions of attempted rape/non-con, eventual romance/smut, a cold and distant Danny Fenton, and a determined and loving Vlad Masters. This also means this is also a yaoi and yaoi only, if you are under the age of 16 or 17 or if you don’t like yaoi at all, please refrain from reading this story. Thank you kindly. Everyone else, enjoy!

 **Setting:** Modern AU – No Powers/Sugar Daddy

 **Pairings:** Vlad x Danny (main), Mr. Lancer x Danny (minor), Kwan x Danny (minor), etc.

 

**Black & Silver**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

VxD ::: CHAPTER THREE ::: VxD

 

“V-Vlad!?”

Danny Fenton couldn’t believe his eyes. First thing was he was trying to get away from his parents who just saw him as a stranger, mostly his father for he was the one who had disowned him only to be saved by the man who had just showed up out of nowhere. Clad in his black trenchcoat and dark red scar, Vlad breathed in complete relief to see the young senior standing in one piece. Aside of being saved, Danny couldn’t help but see how incredibly handsome Vlad looked, which made his heart skip a beat and that’s when the memories of that night flashed within his mind. How this man let him jump into his arms and licked his wounds by spending one night with him.

But, he shook his feeling out of his head mentally… he didn’t want to think about it as he frees himself from Vlad’s arms.

“What are you doing here?” Danny looked away from the silver-haired man.

Vlad didn’t know what to say to the young Fenton at first, he was so happy that he was able to find him again, but he felt part of him crack slightly when he heard him talk cold to him.

“I’ve been searching for you for so long, Daniel,” he spoke back in a soft manner.

“Searching for me? Why? Didn’t you want to forget me?”

Vlad shook his head, “Why would I want to forget you? After how you just left without saying a word?” he asked him.

“So, you remember the night huh?”

“Yes, I have. I couldn’t forget you, Daniel? When you were the one who needed someone to lean on?”

That comment made Danny hitched a breath for a moment and his heart raising its speed rate. Vlad remembered that night very well and the raven could see the slight hurt within his dark blue eyes. “I never asked for anyone to take care of me. Just what do you want from me?”

“I just want to know why, Daniel. Why did you disappear after our night together?”

“Why do you need to know?” Danny queried in return. “It’s not like you want to know what happened. Look, I need to go.”

Danny turned on his heel and was about to leave, but Vlad’s gloved hand grabbed him by the arm, making him whirl around to face him again. The man doesn’t know when to quit, does he?

“I’m not finished, Daniel. Please, just stay here for a while.”

“You’re starting to annoy me, Vlad. What do you want from me?” Danny barked back at the older man, making the latter think of something and he realized that it was almost the afternoon as he looked at the city clock ahead where it was a quarter to twelve. “Why don’t I take you out for lunch? I bet you’re hungry.”

Danny wanted to deny the offer and move on with his life, but after hearing his stomach growl and it made him hard to say no. “Please?” was he heard Vlad ask him in a soft question and it wasn’t very demanding at all. He sighed in complete defeat.

“Fine.”

 

**::::::::::::**

 

And just like that, Vlad took Danny on the other side of the city, where they settled in a medium-sized diner that showed a modern spark with the blend of a British streak shown all around the two. By the time they finished ordering their food in which arrived within 45 minutes, and the two started to dine. Vlad took a nice sip of the coffee as he watched the young raven stab his fork and tear a nice piece of French toast apart, the syrup dripping out of his mouth before reaching for the glass of orange juice. He found himself smiling for a moment before fading away. He was glad that he was able to reunite with Danny again, but at the same time he started to feel a bit hurt.

“You know there’s more from where that came from.”

Danny looked at Vlad, blue eyes meeting one another, “Why did you find me?” he asked.

“Because, Daniel. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I didn’t understand why you wanted to toss me aside like that,” Vlad replied, the tone of his voice becoming very crestfallen.

“Why? You wanted sex, right?” Danny rasped.

“No… it’s not like that,” Vlad protested softly and he sighed. “Is it because I would hurt you like how your parents did?”Danny’s eyes widened to the question and flashbacks started tear through his mind even the ones where his father had kicked him out after hearing the news about him being gay.

_The doors opened, and Danny was thrown out of the house, landing onto the hard pavement where most of the people started to take notice. “D-dad… please! Don’t do this! I’m sorry,” he pleaded as tears flown down his cheeks, looking at his father, Jack who stood at the doorway was staring at him in complete disgust._

“ _I will not allow such abomination in my household.” Jack said coldly to Danny._

“ _Please, dad. Don’t leave me out here!”_

“ _No, you belong in those streets like those other faggots out there,” Jack spoke back turning his head away from the boy. “_ _You bring shame to the Fenton name.”_

Danny shook his head furiously as the flashbacks end, “How did you know about that?” he questioned.

“Your sister told me what happened,” Vlad said. “She works for me as an intern of my company.”

“So, you ran into Jazz huh? What else did she say… that I’m disgusting too?” Danny clipped at the silver-haired man.

“I don’t think she’s the type of person to even think of you like that. When I asked her, I knew the fact that she cared about you and said that she felt very guilty and not standing up for you when you were disowned. I asked her about your whereabouts, and to my dismay… she didn’t know. That until I found you,” Vlad replied back in a long answer.

“So, you must be looking at some high places then.”

Vlad sighed, “Daniel, I don’t understand why you think I would hurt you any type of way.”

“Look, why do you even care about that? You have your life, and I have mine. I don’t need some old rich dickhead trying to play my guardian angel,” Danny hissed at Vlad.

“Daniel…”

“What? Just what the hell do you want from me, Vlad? It’s bad enough that you know about me being disowned by my so-called family.”

Vlad found himself biting his lip slightly. His reunion with Danny wasn’t going very well and his urge in scooping up the young Fenton in his arms was slowly coming to a fade. “I didn’t know that you were disowned by your own family, nor I find this acceptable. But you just left me, just when I was going to give you the whole world in one night. I knew that you were hurt somehow and you needed someone to give you the warmth you need. Yes, I was craving for sex, but I did it for a reason. It’s more than that.”

“Yeah? Well you found the wrong reason, Vlad. I don’t have time for some cheap love story.”

Just as Danny coldly finished his sentence to the silver-haired man, a knock was heard on the window, catching his attention. Outside of the restaurant, there was a freckled young man with shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes waving at him and the raven quickly gets up on his feet.

“I gotta go.”

But just as Danny was going to leave, Vlad grabbed him by the arm, “Daniel, wait. I really-”

“You what? Huh? Look, I don’t have time for some fake words given by someone who cares about themselves. I stopped believing in love when everyone turned their backs on me.”

Danny yanks his arm out of Vlad’s grasp and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Vlad all alone once again.

 

**::::::::::::**

 

Later that day…

Vlad found himself in the office, and he was surrounded with the paperwork he was given by his assistant, which was originally supposed to be for the Vice President Spectra, but covered for him to guide the interns while he searched for Danny and according to the redhead, he owed her. As he went through the paperwork which were the reports of the future projects introduced by his team, he could feel a headache coming along for he was not looking forward into going through the papers. His thoughts of his encounter with Danny and how he tried to get him to understand… it didn’t turn out too well.

It may sound very selfish of him, but can anyone blame him? He had fallen hard for Danny, the first time he saw him. He groaned in complete frustration as he pushed himself away from the paperwork and rested his head onto his leather chair. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. If having pressure on running a company wasn’t enough, then it’s trying to pursue Danny after a one night of passion.

Then suddenly, the buzzer sounded off, giving Vlad a very good startle. “ _President Masters?_ ” Skulker’s voice spoke through the intercom. “ _Vice President Spectra is here to see you.”_

Just when he was going calm himself down from the stress, “Okay, let her in,” the silver-haired President answered through the intercom and the doors open seconds later, having Penelope come in, looking very sharp with her sunglasses with her arms folded across her chest.

“So, President. What happened?” she asked.

“Listen, you told me that I owed you and so I’m repaying you, okay?” Vlad rejoindered back at the female redhead.

“Yes, but I want to know the reason why you left when you were supposed to be leading the internship like you were supposed to,” Penelope went in. “And you know how I am when it comes to liars.”

This woman really knows how to get under his skin, but there was no denying that she wanted to know the reason why Vlad left the office and already knows. “I went to go find Daniel today,” he replied.

“Huh? Daniel?”

“His full name is Daniel Fenton. His older sister, Jasmine is an intern here and I just found out that he had been disowned by his parents. She told me that he was thrown out and left him stranded out in the streets, when I found him… he looked broken,” Vlad answered.

‘ _So, Miss Fenton has a brother, huh?_ ’ Penelope thought to herself, but Vlad wasn’t finished with his answered.

“I took him in and,” the silver fox bit his lip, bracing himself for the reaction he was going to get from his vice-president. “… I slept with him.”

Penelope nearly choked, “You did what?”

“I slept with him, Penelope. I know I shouldn’t, but I’ve been lonely for too many years. I’ve wanted someone to cherish throughout my life ever since I ended my facade of a marriage. I’ve tried relationships and many of them failed until I met Daniel. He was so hurt that he needed someone to comfort, and so I gave it to him. Penelope…. it’s like God was answering my question. If only… if only he hadn’t left that night after.”

The redheaded woman tried to slap herself in what Vlad had said to her, “You can’t be serious, President. I know you’re gay and all, are you sure about this guy being the one?”

“I am. I know it’s fast, but I could see he needed help and after what had happened back with his family,” Vlad finished as he started have another feeling stirring within him, and that feeling was anger. He was angry that the fact that Danny had to go through the pain of losing the people he loved and trusted.

“That’s why you left me to do your work?” A groan tore through the female vice-president’s throat. “You get too desperate when it comes to things like this.”

“Can you even blame me for it? Daniel needed help and if only he hadn’t left after our night, I would’ve done something,” Vlad snapped back at Penelope. “His parents were wrong for kicking him out and they knew that the streets of Amity Park are dangerous. You really don’t understand.”

“Yeah? Well, don’t try to act like _you_ do,” Penelope rose her hands up in a surrendering manner. “I’m really getting stressed already. I have a date planned and want to have my day stress-free and here you are being all lovesick again.”

“Well, I’m sorry for being so lonely for years. If you don’t want hear it anymore, then why don’t you let me try to get _your_ paperwork done?” Vlad said, feeling a bit taken aback by the woman’s comment. Penelope turned her head away in a huff.

“If you wanna put it that way, fine. Just don’t come crying to me if Daniel rejects you.” Right after that comment, the woman walked out of the office and Vlad just leaned back on his chair.

“Daniel… had already rejected me once. But I know he’s still hurting...”

 

::::::::

 

Day was soon replaced by night and Danny was once back in the Red Light District, leaning against the wall, counting the cash that he had been received days and weeks prior. The sounds of rap and secular music was heard around him and it didn’t bother him slightly. He had been recounting the cash and it showed that it hadn’t been touched since he received it. The memories of Vlad kept on plaguing his mind and how hurt he looked when he tried to walk away from him once again. He scowled venomously… this man really just didn’t know when to quit, just when he was going to forget him and try to move on in his life. But he doesn’t even realize that he’s still hurting from the pain given by the parents and that there are other people around him that care about him.

He sighed heavily, seeing that this was getting pretty hard for him, now the Vlad had returned in his life.

“Damn him… why did he have to show up?”

But he was approached by his blonde friend, who had a large bag of cocaine in which he gave before standing next to him. “Here, hope this will help with your little itch,” he said.

“Thanks, Johnny,” Danny spoke back.

 **Johnathan Mitchell Ferguson** or he’s called **Johnny 13** by his friends here at the District, lets out a smile but is more of a worried smile. “No problem, man,” he spoke back. “So… I’ve seen you talk Vlad Masters at the restaurant today.”

“You did?”

Johnny nodded. “It seems that the guy was interested in you and he didn’t want you to leave. That kinda makes me jealous,” he commented, chuckling softly.

“I don’t even know him, Johnny. He’s like some kind of stalker that won’t leave me alone,” Danny remarked dryly. “And you seem to know a lot about him.”

“He doesn’t look stalker-type, dude. I mean he comes from a famous noble family in which his great grandfather started the company. He’s well known all over the world and is voted the most hottest Bachelor in GQ. Vlad is pretty famous, and I heard that he’s gay,” Johnny explained as he lit up a cigarette with a lighter. “I could see the he’s very interested in you.”

“No, Johnny. He wanted sex, nothing more.”

“That’s not what I was seeing.”

“You don’t even know what’s going on with me, Johnny,” Danny went on. “That guy means nothing to me.”

“Really? Then, how come you let him take you away, huh?” Johnny questioned and Danny remained silent. “I saw everything, man. I know what was going on with you and your family and how they rejected you even before they knew you were gay.”

“And what about you? You’ve been so comfortable sleeping with any guy and girl you see since you and Kitty broke up,” Danny retaliated. “So, why are you so worried about me?”

Johnny sighed, “Because, I can tell that you don’t wanna spend your life in the streets. You just want to be loved like everyone else around here,” he said. “I know it’s none of my business, but I can see the look in your eyes. You’re lost.”

Danny scoffed as he placed the bag of cocaine inside inside his jacket, “Don’t try to act like you know me, Johnny.”

“I’m not trying to act like I know you. But lemme tell you the truth: the streets are not for you. You think that they can numb the pain, but you don’t even realize that here… it’s dangerous. You just don’t see it,” Johnny conversed. “I’ve been here longer than you have, dude. And I may like doing it with both guys and girls, but in reality… I don’t wanna be here either. The world have some very cruel places and it can be very scary.”

“Then why do you keep doing it?” Danny asked.

“Because, I’m too stupid to realize it. I thought it’ll make things better for me, but man am I wrong. I know that I keep coming back here… but one day… I will. But you… you have a chance to leave all of this behind and don’t tell me that you have no one in your life… I know that Vlad likes you, but you’re not giving him a chance.”

“Johnny, why the fuck should I give him a chance?”

“I already told you, I saw the look in his eyes. He really didn’t want you to leave him, but you decided to go anyways.”

“That’s because you were calling for me,” Danny pointed out.

“You should’ve told me ‘no’.” Johnny sighed once more. “Look, all I’m saying is that, you don’t have to ease your pain in the streets. I know that you don’t have a family anymore… but I know is that man can help you.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal. If you promise me you get out of the streets, I’ll do the same as payback. It may not be easy, but I’m sure we’ll go through it, whether we’re together or not,” Johnny said with a smile.

Danny shook his head, “Fine… it’s a promise. But if this fucks up, I’m blaming you.”

Johnny chuckled right before another voice bellowed through the night sky and the two boys looked up to see a black SUV where a male was seen in the driver’s seat. Blood drained in Johnny’s face and he grabbed Danny by the arm. “Come on, Danny!” he cried out.

“Wha-what’s going on!?”

“Don’t ask. We gotta get outta here!” Johnny exclaimed pulling the raven-haired male in his flee and the driver slammed on the gas, dragging his vehicle in chasing both Johnny and Danny. The two boys make a turn, but made a complete dead end at an alley where they felt completely defenseless. As the vehicle makes a stop, a group of four men came out and walked out.

“Danny… I want you to run,” Johnny said.

“What? Johnny, I can’t leave you behind-”

“Just do it! You gotta get outta here before you get hurt!” Johnny cuts Danny off. “Go! Now!”

Danny bit his lip and he quickly made a run to get away from the scene, but one of the men had caught him, grabbing him by the arms. “Whoa, where do you think you’re goin, sweet thing?” he asked him, giving the 18-year-old a complete shudder through the spine.

“Hey, let go of me!” he shouted out, trying to free himself, only to have the grasp tighten more.

“Please, leave Danny out of this! He wasn’t with me at that time!” Johnny exclaimed and the ringleader of the four men walked up the blonde and gave him a hard punch in the face, causing Danny to react quickly.

“Johnny!”

Johnny panted heavily for the punch was very hard as the man grabbed him by the face, “You think it’s funny, fuckin’ my girl?” he snarled at him and the blonde smirked. “Why ever not? She was a great fuck and I’d fuck her again. At least I’m more understanding to her than someone like you, who cheats on her on a daily basis!” he taunted back.

The leader gritted his teeth and he punched him once again, making him spit out blood. “Stop!” Danny screamed out, “Let him go, please!”

“Hey quit squirmin’!” the raven’s captor spoke back and Johnny looked at him sadly, seeing his younger friend thrash to get free and boy he was going owe him for getting him into his mess. Danny kept on struggling to get free until another member of the gang ran up to the resisting male and started gagging him with a towel in which started to make him completely lightheaded and his vision started to become blurry.

“J-Johnny...” he passes out soon after.

**::::::::**

 

Danny soon starts to regain his consciousness and starts feeling cold goosebumps ripple through his skin. He looked around to find himself in an old run-down hotel room before looking down to see that he was naked from top to bottom. A surge of horror plagued his mind when he remembered that Johnny was being taken away by a group of men, who he had slept with one’s girlfriend and himself being gagged. He quickly gathered himself out of the bed, where he was grabbed by a large hand. He looks back to see a man with tattoos on the right side of his chest, who looked up at him, a look of fierceness shown on his face.

“Hold on, where do you think you’re going?” he asked harshly. “Where do you think you going, you little bitch?”

“Let me go, please!” Danny pleaded as fear started to take over his heart. “Please...”

“What? You think that scare me, huh?” the man seethed at him.

“Just let me go,” Danny whimpered. “… I just wanna leave.”

“You wanna leave me? _You_ wanna leave me!?”

His shouting made Danny flinch as his grasp got harder which gave him pain in which he winced. The pimp then slammed Danny back onto the bed where he climbed on top of him, where he tried to fight to get him off of him. He grabbed Danny by the neck, making it hard for him to breathe. “Please… just let me go...” Danny pleaded as tears started forming within his eyes. This was getting very scary, even for him.

“Do you think those streets are gonna protect you?” the pimp hissed. “You’re a slave, meaning you belong to me. You don’t leave unless I pay you to leave. So until then, why don’t you be a good boy and do what I say?”

“No… I won’t become somebody's bitch.. Stop!”

Danny kept on fighting his captor with all of his strength until he struck him hard on the face when the younger latter scratched him with his nails. Just as when the man started to undo his pants as Danny continued on screaming and yelling. The door slams open and another tattooed man barged inside. “Hey, Roscoe! What are you doing?” he said in a Bronx accent. “Boss wants us in the main room and here you are fucking that slut!”

Roscoe, who was the man’s name whirled his head, “Why don’t you fuck off, Vinny? I’m trying to show my slave here his place!” he snarled back.

“You can deal with that later. Get your ass in the main room or else, Boss is gonna cut your fucking dick off!”

The man sighed, “Fine.” he said before turned his head towards Danny. “You stay right where you are, and don’t move a muscle. Understand?”

Just as Roscoe left, Danny was left alone. He quickly dashed into the bathroom where he saw himself in the mirror and all he saw was a blackeye swelling on the left side. Disgust burned Danny’s stomach which riled up his throat as harsh reality started to slap him in the face hard while touching his face, trying not to touch the injury given by his captor. He needed to get out of there, he needed to get away from the trauma he was given and his worry for Johnny’s whereabouts started to creep in as well.

Grabbing the warm blanket from the bed, Danny wrapped himself and quickly made a dash out of the hotel and into the streets where it had began pouring heavily. He made a stop at an alleyway where he seeks shelter and curled himself in a ball. The young raven could feel his eyes burning from the tears forming up, knowing that everything had crashed down and wondered, “Why? What did I do to deserve this?”

As he silently started to sob, not even caring that people were looking. Penelope exits from what it looked like to be a movie theater with a taller man with glasses and carrying a book with him. He had black spiky hair and a goatee to match, followed by green eyes that shone like neon lights.

“Oh, Edrick! That was a fabulous movie!” Penelope cooed and the man smiled.

“I knew you would like it, Penny-darling. Say, why don’t we get some dinner? It’ll be my treat.”

Penelope giggled, “You took the words right out of my mouth,” she chirped, but before she could do anything else, she started to hear Danny’s crying and her expression changed drastically.

“You hear that?”

“Hear what, dear?” Edrick asked.

“That crying. It’s coming from the other side,” Penelope spoke and turned around to see where Danny was crying from and she spotted him sitting in the alleyway. She didn’t say anything and walked up to see if the raven was okay. Kneeling down, she walked up closer to the broken young adult, “Excuse me,” she asked and Danny looked up.

“What?” he asked, choking through his tears.

“Are you by any chance the brother of Jasmine Fenton?” Penelope questioned.

Danny winced while he whimpered, “Y-yeah, I am...”

‘ _This is the boy Vlad told me about,_ ’ Penelope thought to herself. “What happened? Where is your family?”

“I don’t have one anymore… they left me in the streets,” Danny winced out and those words pierced Penelope like a knife and when she saw the horrible blackeye, that made her hurt even more. She didn’t say anything else, but she did turn to Edrick, who looked confused.

“Penny?”

“Sorry, Edrick. I have to make a call real fast… it seems that I have found someone, one of my colleagues know and he’s in bad shape. As soon as I’m finished, we can go and have our romantic dinner,” Penelope said and Edrick’s eyes turned soft.

“What happened, dear? Is he okay?”

Penelope shook her head, “No… I don’t think so. That’s why I need to make a call,” after her sentence, Penelope grabbed out her phone and placed on speed dial. It didn’t take long for the call to be answered, which happened to be Vlad’s voice.

“ _Penelope? What are you doing calling me at this hour? Aren’t you on your date with that ghost writer?_ ”

“Yes, but there’s something you need to know. You remember Daniel Fenton, the person you kept moping about? Well, I found him and he’s not in good shape,” Penelope spoke back.

“ _What!? You found Daniel!?_ ”

 

VxD :::: END OF CHAPTER TWO :::: VxD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! That’s the third chapter of Black & Silver and it’s pretty long too! Took me days to get this finished and it was worth it and I really wanna give props to Tyler Perry’s Madea Goes to Jail starring Keshia Knight Pulliam who played Candy Washington in the movie where she was a prostitute and all. The scene where she was taken by a pimp really got me in writing the last scenes and all!
> 
> Oh, and as for Johnny 13, yeah he’s in the story and I made him more trying to tell Danny to get out of the streets while he’s trying to get out himself and yes, the guy Edrick who Penelope is dating is the Ghost Writer, just so you guys know.
> 
> And don’t worry, there will be more focusing on Vlad and Danny, I just need to get some ideas on how Vlad will be able to keep Danny from going back into the streets.
> 
> Well anyways, that’s all for this chapter, and please hit me with your comments! I want comments and I want them now!
> 
> Talk to y’all later. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guess what, guys? Another chapter of Black & Silver starring Vlad and Danny!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to Nickelodeon, Billionfold Inc., and the man behind the series, Butch Hartman.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for safety reasons and is not suitable for young viewers and people who aren’t into yaoi. This story will contain swearing, slight homophobia, some drug use, older/younger relationships, prostitution, fetishes, and lots of gay sex in later chapters. If you are younger than 17 years old or hate yaoi, please refrain from reading this chapter. To everyone else, enjoy!

 **Pairings:** Vlad Masters x Danny Fenton, etc.

 

**Black & Silver**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

 

VxD ::: CHAPTER FOUR ::: VxD

 

_ **Previously...** _

_“Penelope? What are you doing calling me at this hour? Aren’t you on your date with that ghost writer?”_

“Yes, but there’s something you need to know. You remember Daniel Fenton, the person you kept moping about? Well, I found him and he’s not in good shape,” Penelope spoke back.

“ _ _What!? You found Daniel!?__ _”_

**:::::::::**

 

A black and sleek limousine made its approach at the movie theater as the rain started to die down minutes later. The door opens and Vlad quickly comes out of the vehicle where Penelope shows him where Danny was and his eyes hardened with relief, but with pain as well. “What happened?” he asked as he knelt down to the broken raven as his head was held down while he wrapped himself in the blanket he had taken from the old motel to keep himself warm.

“I don’t know what happened, but it seems that he had been hurt. I tried to ask him, but he didn’t answer me. I didn’t mean to drag you at this time at night, but I knew that this was the person you couldn’t shut up about,” Penelope answered back.

Vlad shook his head firmly, “No, I’m glad you called me,” he said. “I thought that you were gonna brag about your date with the wannabe Stephen King.”

“I’m right here, you know,” Edrick spoke in complete offense.

“No offense,” Vlad shot back before turning his head to Danny who had his head down and he could see that he’s hurt without even looking straight in his face. Without holding himself back, the silver-haired billionaire picked the young raven up in a bridal manner, and placing him into the back of his limousine. He could hear the slight choking from his mouth and it hurt him even more.

“Vlad… you think you can try to help him?” Penelope asked.

‘ _I know I can._ ’

“It may not be easy, but I can see what I can do,” Vlad answered before feeling the droplets of rain trinkle on him. “Damn, it’s gonna start pouring for sure. I really need to get going.”

“Yeah, please do. Penny and I were going to have dinner until you decided to spoil it for us,” Edrick grounded out at the billionaire, who returned the glare effortlessly.

“I was going to do that, _ghost writer_.”

Vlad soon enters the limousine, slamming the car door right behind him. “Please, Vlad. You better not do anything stupid,” Penelope said to Vlad. “I don’t want to hear that you’ve gotten arrested for something that might taint your reputation forever.”

“Penelope, I’m not going to do anything harmful to Daniel. I’m just going to help him the best way I can,” Vlad vowed to the female redhead. “Just trust me on this, alright? I know him well enough that he needs someone to lean on… since he has no family.”

The vice-president didn’t say anything else.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the office.”

Vlad rolls up the car window and the limo drives off, leaving the couple on their own. He sighed heavily and he turned his head to the cold and shivering Danny where he started to drift to sleep with the tears starting to slowly cascade downwards from his closed eyes where he saw the blackeye completely visible and swelled up. He felt his throat burn as the pain started to surge through his heart.

He needed to get home and fast.

 

**:::::::::**

 

By the time he finally reached home, which was basically a billion-dollar mansion that you would see in the magazines or on some entertainment TV channels. It was a very enormous home big enough to have the whole student body of Casper High meaning it has either around 8 to 10 bedrooms and many bathrooms. Vlad exits the vehicle, carrying Danny into the foyer where he was approached by his servants.

“Mr. Masters, what happened?” his maid asked. “Is everything okay?”

Vlad sighed, “Not at this moment. Is my bedroom tidied up like I have instructed?” he asked and the maid nodded.

“Yes, everything is done as you wanted. But I have to ask… who is this young man here?”

“I’ll explain everything later. Right now, I need to treat him,” Vlad spoke and he wasted no time heading upstairs to the master bedroom where he placed Danny on the bed and unwrapped the blanket revealing his birthday suit where it was covered with bruises all over. Vlad stopped for a moment and he saw the bruises and he couldn’t even bare looking at the battered boy.

Running his hand through his silver hair, Vlad started to think what he should do. He wondered how the hell Danny would get the bruises on his body, since he doesn’t know what had happened. But he didn’t stand there for long, he walked up and managed to get him dressed in some nice silky pajamas which surprisingly fit the young boy for Vlad stood in the same height as Mr. Lancer.

Vlad took a deep breath and exhaled wholly as he looked at Danny as he continued to sleep while crying silently. He looked very tired and decided to leave him alone for now, but his worry for the boy continued to eat him alive and wanted to keep him from hurting himself even more.

He himself needed to get some sleep… or else it might give him fatigue.

 

 

**::::::::::::**

 

The rays of the golden morning sun peeked through the tall buildings of Amity Park and it shone through the large bedroom where Danny was seen laying on the bed slowly coming out of his slumber, weakly opening his blue eyes in which turned into complete confusion. Rising up from the bed, he looked up to see himself in Vlad’s bedroom and it didn’t take long for him to realize that the memories of the night came back.

“No… this is-”

But his sentence was cut short when he heard the doors open and in came Vlad, who was in his robe fully awake and smiled in relief when he saw the young raven, “Daniel, good morning,” he said in soft happiness.

“Vlad… what the… what am I doing back here?” Danny asked. “What the hell is going on?”

“I brought you back here,” Vlad answered back.

“B-brought me back here? Why?”

The siver fox sighed, “Because… you were sitting in alley. My colleague, Penelope managed to call me when she found you there,” he said. “So I brought you back here to my home.”

Danny shook his head, “No…. I shouldn’t be here,” he spoke softly.

“And where would you go, Daniel?” Vlad asked softly. “...when you don’t have a home anymore?”

“All I know is that I can’t stay here… I don’t belong in this place.”

“Daniel,” Vlad spoke as he tried to keep his composure. “Listen… your sister has told me about what happened with you and your family. It really worries me that you have to survive in the streets when you already know how dangerous they can be. They can’t help you make your life better.”

“And neither can you… I mean come on, you’re a fucking billionaire. You can take the whole world for Christ’s sake!” Danny nearly shouted. “You have everything you wanted, the money, the fame, and even women! So, why be bothered with me?”

“Because I want to. I wasn’t ever bothered with you… all I know is that you need someone to comfort you. To love you,” Vlad spoke.

“To love me? What the hell do you mean by that, you don’t even know me!” Danny shouted at the man, who was left completely unfazed by his outburst.

“I may not know you well, but I know is that you’re not alone,” Vlad answered.

Danny remained silent, his body being pierced the words Vlad was telling him. He could hear the older man sigh, stating that he really didn’t want to argue with him. The raven already knew that he himself was hurting from the betrayal of his family and he just wants to be loved by anyone… and he knew that Vlad was the person despite the fact that he had a one-night stand with him.

“Just because you know what happened to me, doesn’t mean I believe your words.”

“You make yourself believe that… but if you just give me a chance. I’ll be able to help you,” Vlad spoke up, walking up to the raven, kneeling down towards him.

“I know that you don’t want to be like this for the rest of your life. I know that you want to be loved and accepted like you always wanted to. So, please… let me help you go through your troubles. Let me prove to you that I can show you how much I care about you.”

Danny looked at Vlad’s eyes and he could see the look. The look of raw determination and genuine emotion that washed all around. He felt his chest hurting, but not hurting from the pain and bullying. His chest was aching because it wanted to love after being alone long enough. The raven wanted to shake the feeling off, but he couldn’t because he already knew from the beginning that Vlad fell hard for him the first time he met him.

“I don’t need help…”

“Yes, you do, my little badger. I know you’re in the need of healing… and the streets are not the best way for you. You may think I’m trying to hold you captive, but I’m not. I just want to let you know that I am here for you and I promise that I won’t hurt you.”

Danny could feel the warm touch of Vlad’s hands placing onto his and he cursed at himself softly. His vision was becoming pained and he wanted to yank his hand away from the older man. But he couldn’t.

“I’ve fallen in love you with you, Daniel… and I don’t want to lose you again. Please… let me help you.”

The former Fenton gritted his teeth as he could hear his heart screaming at him.

‘ _Give him a chance… don’t be so fucking stubborn!_ ’

“Dammit...”

VxD :::: END OF CHAPTER FOUR :::: VxD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright that’s the fourth chapter of Black & Silver! I know it’s short and all, but I’m trying to think about what I’m trying to do for the next chapter and how Danny and Vlad’s relationship would go through. Otherwise this is the fourth chapter and sorry if it doesn’t make any sense. I’m not the best writer, you know?
> 
> Well anyways, the fifth chapter will be up anytime soon. In the meantime, lemme know what you think by leaving me a comment. I’m a comment seeker… ban me!
> 
> Talk to y’all later.
> 
> Ja ne!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys! New chapter of Black & Silver, let’s do this!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the characters used in this story. They belong to Nickelodeon, Billionfold Inc, and Butch Hartman...the man behind Danny Phantom.

 **Warnings:** This series is rated NC-17/R-18 for safety meaning there will be swearing, bullying, homophobia, and minor drug/alcohol use. There will be also older/younger relationships, age gap, kinks, fetishes, and yaoi which means that there will be gay sex in this story and the chapters ahead. Don’t like yaoi, please refrain from reading so, that means viewers younger than 16 and homophobes aren’t welcome here. This is also an AU, meaning no superpowers and it’s a sugar daddy fanfiction.

 **Pairings:** Vlad Masters x Danny Fenton, etc.

 

**Black & Silver**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

 

::: VxD – CHAPTER FIVE – VxD :::

“Dammit!”

Danny felt the acid burn through his throat and his breath becoming hot, feeling Vlad’s presence starting to barricade around him. Part of him wanted him to get up and run away from the silver-haired man, but his heart wasn’t going to let him do that, for he had left him twice and scolded him for that. He shook his head in complete disbelief, showing that this man wasn’t giving up on him… and what he said about him falling hard the first time he met him… he wasn’t taking back his words.

“Vlad… you don’t know what shit you’re putting yourself in.”

“Maybe I don’t, but I’m not going to hold down anymore, Daniel,” Vlad spoke firmly. “I love you.”

Those three words Danny’s heart wanted to hear.

“W-what?”

“I love you, Daniel Fenton and I have no intentions of letting you go. I’m not going to stand here and have you suffer in the streets when you know that I can help you. Yes, I’m selfish like that, but I refuse to let anything bad happen to you… especially when you don’t have anyone to go to.”

Danny wanted to bitterly laugh at himself, but he couldn’t. His body was trembling and his heart was beating very hard. He didn’t want to believe in love, but he was losing the battle to his own true emotions.

“So, please… let me help you,” Vlad pleaded once again.

A quivering hitched breath was sucked into Danny’s mouth, “I… I must be out of my mind,” he muttered vaguely to himself. “I really think that I was able to get away from all of this love bullshit. When I knew it’s nothing but an illusion.”

“It’s not… you believe that is because you’re letting your own hurt take over your mind,” Vlad spoke back. “You need to realize is that you can’t keep running away from your problems.”

“And why would you care? You never got disowned by your family like I did. You never got bullied like I did,” Danny stung out. “I never had an oh-so perfect life like you.”

Vlad sighed, “Daniel… it’s going to be okay. I know it will, but please… I don’t want you to suffer anymore,” he went on. “So, will you let me help you?”

Danny looked at Vlad for a moment and he wanted to decline his plead, but he could feel his heart beating loudly and the voice was telling him not to leave this time, even when he wanted to. He had been out in the streets for too long and after what had happened last night, Danny didn’t want to go through the trauma again. His eyes started to weaken, showing that his shell was about to crack and his real emotions are about to emerge anytime soon.

“Yeah… alright.” he spoke weakly. “There’s no point in me arguing with you.”

This brought Vlad a soft smile within his face. It was about time that he was able to let him help as much as he can, and he could feel his heart flip. He could feel himself jumping in happiness that he was able to persuade Danny into staying with him. However, this was only the beginning of their relationship, for the raven doesn’t see him as trustworthy. It’s not going to be easy for him, but he made it clear to him: he isn’t going to let him go and will have obligation to keep him from leaving his grasp.

“It’s going to be okay, Daniel. I promise you that you won’t ever have to endure any pain again.”

“How will I know that?” the raven asked.

“Just you wait,” Vlad spoke as he gave a small kiss on the cheek and rose himself from the young male. “Now, I have to go to work. My servants will help you get those bruises treated. I’ll be home to check on you, okay?”

Danny didn’t say anything else and Vlad walked out of the bedroom, leaving him alone for now. He deserved to have some space of his own, maybe he can get his head straight. Once he got himself dressed in his casual suit and tie, he was given his suitcase by his servants as his limousine parked outside of the main entrance of his mansion. “Have a good day, Mr. Masters,” one of them said.

“Thank you, and please… make sure Daniel is treated well and don’t let him leave the house. I don’t want to come home to see that he had gone missing something bad had happened to him,” Vlad instructed.

“Yes, sir.”

“Very well, I’m off.”

The servers waved goodbye to Vlad as he entered the passenger seat of his limo before pulling off. From upstairs, Danny watched the man be taken to work and he cursed at himself. “What have I got myself into?” he muttered to himself, now realizing that there was no way that he could get away from this man. Even if his feelings for him are completely real, his freedom has come to an end. Slamming his fist against the wall, Danny felt completely helpless… and he was longing for something to keep him comforted… but the stash given by Johnny 13 was taken after he was knocked unconscious by his pimp who nearly tried to rape him when he woke up.

Some morning he’s having.

“Um… Mr. Fenton?” one of the servers spoke up, making Danny turn around to see maid peeking through the door. From the look in her eyes, she felt pretty uneasy seeing the raven in Vlad’s home but she knew that she was doing what the silver fox instructed her to do. “Please excuse my intrusion, but can you come into the infirmary for a moment? We would like to check on your wounds.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Danny spoke as he rose up from the bed and walked out without even arguing with the maid, who was a bit surprised at first, but she led him across the hallway.

 

**::::::::::::::**

 

“Good morning, sir,” the employees spoke as they see Vlad walk through the hallways. He waved back at them despite being slightly tired today, for he had a very hectic schedule today and he’s going to be needing a lot of energy to be doing all of things that were planned for him. Sighing loudly, the silver fox dreaded for what will come for him and at the same time, he wondered how he will be able to help Danny in healing him. Seeing him without his family… it really made Vlad heartbroken for Danny, but at the same time made him very angry.

‘ _How can parents just leave their own child in the streets? All because they’re fucking gay?_ ’

He growled at himself and he could feel the strength in finding Danny’s parents and just scream and curse at them for their stupidity and selfishness, for their own beliefs. That type of situation just makes his blood boil to the core, even though he didn’t want to express it in front of everyone else. He didn’t want anyone to think something was wrong so he tried to best to keep his composure at bay. “Mr. Masters?” his assistant spoke up and Vlad looked up to see the young woman looking at him with concern.

“What is it?” he asked. “Have the interns showed up?”

“Yes, but I’m mostly worried about your mood today. Is everything okay?” the assistant asked in concern, earning a sigh from Vlad… a tired one to be exact.

“I’m just tired, that’s all. I haven’t gotten any wink of sleep last night and I have a lot to do today,” Vlad answered. “Please, would you make me some coffee? Make sure you add the cream and sugar like you did last time.”

“Very well, sir,” the assistant nodded and walked out of the office. The CEO of Masters Corp. finally sat down on his large black leather chair that stood behind his large polished desk. He really could feel his head throbbing slightly from the lack of sleep and he really wanted to go back home and embrace Danny with his warmth. He placed his face under his hands, hoping that the time would go fast.

But just when he was going to start, he heard a knock on the door and groaned filled with poison rolled out of this throat. “What is it?” he asked in an annoyed tone. “If it’s nothing important, please leave my office.”

“Oh, sorry sir. Your assistant has instructed me to bring your coffee here for she had something else instructed another of our chiefs,” Skulker’s voice exclaimed as he was seen at the front door holding a nice hot cup of coffee.

Skulker was a tall male dressed in a fine business suit with dark blue necktie and he had black hair which was slicked back. He had a fine tan and a muscular build, although he looked like he had come out of prison: from the stitches to the tattoo peaking from behind his neck. His eyes were bright green and it showed concern when gazing at his boss. “Please excuse the intrusion but-”

“No, Skulker. It’s fine, please come in, my meeting doesn’t start until the next hour,” Vlad said. “But pray tell, what brings you here?”

“Well, aside of giving you the coffee. I’m starting to become a bit worried about you. You haven’t been in your best working behavior,” Skulker spoke firmly as he walked up to give Vlad his hot cup of coffee.

“I know, I have a lot going on in my mind, Skulker,” Vlad responded.

“Like what? Not that I’m trying to get into your personal business or anything, I want to know what is bothering you,” Skulker articulated.

Vlad had already told Penelope about him and Danny and he’s the type of people who likes to open up when it comes to situations, but he knew that Skulker was very trustworthy because he had been working for him for a very long time like Penelope and unlike her, he knew that he is more understanding than her. Not that he was trying to take offense on her,

“Well… you see. There’s a boy living with me right now, and he’s having problems with his family. He was disowned because he came out and they just tossed him out like trash. His sister, Jasmine works as one of the company’s interns and she has told me everything in what had happened with him.”

Skulker’s heart nearly dropped, “What? When was this?” he asked.

“Not too long ago. You see I met him in the streets and I had sex with him and it was the best thing that I’d ever had… and when I saw his face… I knew that I was falling for him hard. After hearing about him being disowned, I knew I had the chance to help him,” Vlad replied back.

“W-where is he now?” Skulker asked.

“He’s staying in my home. My servants are taking care of him now. Since he doesn’t have anything to wear, I’m going to stop at one of my shopping departments to get him something to keep himself clothed,” Vlad conjured, grabbing the cup of coffee.

“And how long is he planning to stay?”

“He’s _living_ with me.”

Skulker’s jaw nearly dropped, “W-WHAT!?”

“Yes, he’s living with me from the time being. He has nowhere else to go, Skulker,” Vlad replied back. “I already said that his parents have disowned him and I can’t have him stay in the streets, for they are too dangerous and he might get himself hurt. He’s too young to have himself in those situations.”

“Sir… isn’t that a little… much?” Skulker continued on with his questioning.

Vlad sighed, “I don’t even know, but can you blame me for it? He lost his family and has no one to turn to so… I have to do something about it,” he said.

Sulker remained silent after Vlad’s question and he decided not to talk anymore further and he sighed about it, “Sir… I think when you’re in that age that you’re facing a mid-life crisis,” he said. “Perhaps going to a therapy.”

“Skulker, I am not going through a mid-life crisis. Nothing is wrong with me,” Vlad countered. “All I’m telling you is that the young man I am with is in need of help and I can’t just ignore him for that.”

“Whoa, whoa, sir. I didn’t mean it that way,” Skulker protected himself, backing away from his boss. “I was just thinking that rationally. Please don’t take it the wrong way.”

“Right,” Vlad said, starting to think that he might should take back on what he saw Skulker. Maybe he was just like Penelope and the silver fox just shook his head as he rested onto his chair. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore, “So… about the meeting about this collaboration on this mall project, did they fax you copies of the plan?” he asked.

“Of course, sir. And we were informed that they have started a presentation as well,” Skulker answered, seeing that the conversation about Danny was finished. He really didn’t mean to offend his boss, he was a bit surprised that Vlad would have someone in his age. But it was too late now. “They will be arriving within the new few minutes.”

“Alright, you are dismissed.”

"Very well, sir,” Skulker spoke and walked out of the office. He took a glance at Vlad once more and he turned on his heel. Vlad sighed once more and he took another sip if his coffee, trying not to keep his stress from reaching to his breaking point. He wanted to see Danny and see if he is doing okay.

He hope that the day would end in a swift of time.

 

VxD :::: END OF CHAPTER FIVE :::: VxD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, that’s the end of the fifth chapter of Black & Silver where I get to stop it here, because I have run out of juice and I need to regain it before I can get to the sixth chapter and I have other stories to work on as well, which is not easy to manage. Ugh… I know. There will be some more drama in the next chapter and yes, Danny will go back to school and all.
> 
> I’m trying to make the story a bit short, ‘cause I’m not planning into making it a series and all. And it’s not gonna be angsty, there will be a happy ending for Danny and Vlad and I’m planning on how Danny will be able to face his former family and tell how he really feels.
> 
> Alright, that’s all for this chapter. Lemme know what you think of this chapter. I want some comments please, don’t make me act like a 2 year old, LOL! And I’m sorry for not updating soon.
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


End file.
